Une fête que je n'oublierai jamais
by hlne
Summary: C'est une fête que Yûki n'oublieras pas de sitôt.


**Note:** L'hisoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .

L'histoire appartient à marinav92 et les personnages appartiennent a Maki Murakami.

**Note 1**: je remercie encore a Chawia qui a bien voulu m'accorder de son temps pour l'histoire

* * *

**Une fête que je n'oublierai jamais**

Mmm, la paix. La paix est le mot le plus beau qui ait jamais été inventé. Il est synonyme de solitude, détente, d'un moment où l'on peut se sentir heureux et en symbiose avec la nature…

« Yûki ! » lance une voix familière dans l'appartement.

Bien sûr, « paix » n'est plus exactement le mot qui semble s'appliquer mon univers tel qu'il est à présent, grâce à un certain chanteur à la chevelure rose et doté des plus beaux yeux que j'aie jamais vu.

Je me retourne pour voir mon amoureux arriver en courant vers moi, avec son mignon petit visage, ses yeux pétillants et sa bouche ouverte sur un sourire…

Depuis quand suis-je devenu poète?

Oh C'est vrai ! Je suis un écrivain…

J'ai soudain comme un mauvais sentiment quand mon hyperactif amant commence à dire mon nom encore, encore et encore …

« Quoi, idiot ? » lui dis-je sans aucune émotion. Il se retourne pour me regarder avec une petite moue si… oh, adorable.

« La société NG organise une fête! Pour les chanteurs. N'es-tu pas content Yûki ? » dit Shûichi heureux, en m'adressant un sourire si tendre qu'il peut faire fondre toute la glace qui entoure mon cœur froid…

Putain pourquoi faut-il que je devienne aussi poétique quand il est là ?

« Elle est quand, cette fête ? » Je lui demande tout en reportant mon attention sur mon ordinateur portable. Actuellement je suis assis dans mon bureau en train de taper mon nouveau roman sur mon ordinateur.

Cette fois, ce roman est basé sur notre relation, à Shûichi et moi. J'ai conservé mon caractère cool, et Shûichi reste un uke idiot et mignon.

« Ce soir! Donc tu dois tu changer et porter quelque chose de plus élégant. »

Je le regarde, amusé, et je lui réponds d'un ton sarcastique, « Parle pour toi baka, moi au moins je ne balade pas en orange . »

Il arbore à nouveau une adorable petite moue et me tourne le dos.

« Bah, fais ce que tu veux, mais dépêche-toi. »

« C'est toi qui arrives toujours en retard aux réunions… pas moi. »

Il gémit et se tourne vers sa chambre. Il ferme sa porte avec un grand claquement puis on entends ses cris de frustration. Je souris, victorieux. C'est toujours étrange et amusant de le mettre en colère.

Ah, les joies d'avoir un amant stupide.

En arrivant à la fête, j'examine les alentours. Le bâtiment NG est plein de gens important occupés à discuter joyeusement et boire du vin d'importation. Fantastique, cet endroit est plein de gens arrogants… juste ce que quelqu'un de social comme moi à besoin.

Je me retourne vers mon amant pour voir ce qu'il porte. Il est vêtu d'une chemise rose à rayures noires (comme les rayures d'un zèbre), les deux premiers boutons sont ouvert, laissant voir sa délicieuse et savoureuse poitrine. Par-dessus sa chemise, il porte une veste bleu foncé qui lui donne l'apparence d'un homme d'affaire. Son jeans est bleu foncé et ses chaussures noires. Il a un collier noir et rose autour du cou, avec un fermoir sur le devant. Il a l'air…vraiment…

Merde, je suis excité…

Je laisse échapper grognement en voyant ses fans en train de baver devant lui. Il est MA putain de propriété. Je ne peux pas croire que ce stupide K lui fasse porter ce genre de costume! Je… vais… aller… le… tuer…

Shûichi semble se rendre compte de ma frustration parce qu'il tourne presque immédiatement ses yeux innocents vers les miens. J'avale ma salive à la vue de ces deux joyaux lilas brillants de toutes sortes d'émotions sitôt qu'il me regarde.

POURQUOI FAUT-IL QU'IL SOIT AUSSI MIGNON ?

Je n'ai certainement pas utilisé le mot mignon.

PUTAIN, VOILÀ QUE JE L'UTILISE DE NOUVEAU !

« Yûki, est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-il, inquiet. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire devant son inquiétude. Il est à moi… juste à moi.

« SHÛICHI ! VIENS ICI ! » Hiro crie à mon bel amant. À vrai dire, j'ai un problème avec lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il aime mon amant… mais il me déteste.

Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir…

Mais, ma fierté est trop grande pour laisser quiconque gagner… même un stupide argument.

Je me dirige vers Hiro, qui est en train d'ébouriffer les cheveux de mon amant. Il se tourne vers moi, me regarde, et instantanément toute sa joie et son bonheur s'effacent, remplacés par de la haine.

« Yûki… »dit-il en guise de salut. Je lui adresse un regard mauvais puis détourne les yeux vers un autre coin de la pièce, l'air de rien. Il serre les dents, le visage coléreux. Shûichi rit avec nervosité et tente de calmer son ami. Aussitôt, à la vue de son meilleur ami, le visage d'Hiro retrouve son expression chaleureuse.

« Oh ! Avez-vous entendu parler du divorce de Seguchi-chan? »

« Comment ne pourrais-je ne pas avoir entendu parler, c'est stupide. Après tout je suis le frère de son ex-épouse » dis-je sans la moindre émotion, le regard toujours fixé sur un coin de la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, je vois le visage de Hiro s'enflammer.

« Je n'avais pas entendu parler de ça! Pourquoi se sont-ils séparés ?» demande Shûichi, les yeux emplis de curiosité. Hiro oublie sa colère envers moi et entreprend d'expliquer les juteux détails de sa découverte.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que Seguchi-san soit amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et il a décidé de mettre fin à sa relation avec elle, afin d'en commencer une autre avec cette personne.»

Je gémis faiblement. Je sais que Tohma a toujours ce stupide faible pour moi. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas l'oublier ? Je ne l'aime pas.

Je retourne mon attention sur ce que je porte. J'ai une chemise vert pâle avec les deux mêmes boutons défaits que shûichi, et une veste marron foncé par dessus. J'ai décidé de porter un jeans, mais il n'est pas aussi serré au niveau des jambes et des fesses que celui que porte mon si délicieusement sexy amant. Et aux pieds, j'ai des chaussures marron foncé.

« Ryûichi-san ! »crie Shûichi de toute la force de ses poumons en apercevant la silhouette de son sempai. Ledit garçon court vers mon amant et l'embrasse étroitement. Puis, je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller en voyant une des mains du chanteur… tripoter le cul de mon amant !

Je lui décoche un regard furieux et il me renvoie un sourire victorieux. Ce Ryûichi n'a pas l'air si innocent, du moins, plus maintenant. Alors comme ça, il veut la guerre? Eh bien, il l'aura. J'écarte Shûichi de sa personne, le serre contre moi et commence à l'embrasser passionnément sur les lèvres. Lançant un coup d'œil vers Ryuichi, je le vois qui me regarde d'un air vexé et furibond.

Ah, les joies de l'existence.

J'arrête mes caresses et je le libère de mon étreinte. Il se tourne pour regarder partout autour de nous, légèrement étourdi je pense. Puis, un gémissement retentit derrière nous. En me retournant, je vois Taki, le chanteur des ASK. Il me regarde avec colère et… et il a des fleurs à la main.

Il reporte son attention vers mon doux uke prénommé Shûichi et lui offre les fleurs. Je me retourne vers Ryûichi et constate qu'il est dans le même état que moi.

« Salut Shûichi » dit Taki d'un ton enjôleur. Mon innocent petit uke le salue en retour, mais d'un ton joyeux et heureusement pas enjôleur.

Ensuite, touts les lumières semble changer d'orientation et viennent éclairer le visage de Tohma; Il tient un micro et… il a une boite de chocolats, des fleurs et une bague à la main !

Pour quoi est-ce qu'il me prend ? Une fille ?

Il commence son discours en souhaitant la bienvenue à tous. Tout le monde hoche la tête en retour. Je tourne le regard vers mon fiancé, qui observe son patron avec grande attention.

Ensuite, Tohma scrute la foule tout en parlant, de toute évidence à ma recherche. Puis il me trouve…

« Ainsi, l'autre raison pour laquelle je suis en train de vous parler, mes amis, en plus de vous accueillir à cette merveilleuse fête donnée en l'honneur de nos chanteurs et nos groupes, est que je vais demander en mariage mon véritable amour. »

Je gémis quand il commence à avancer vers nous, les lumières suivant chacun de ses pas. Puis il s'arrête devant… Shuichi?

… **LUI AUSSI EST AMOUREUX DE MON UKE !**

« Shuichi … tout d'abord, j'ai pensé à toi comme un obstacle à mon amour envers Yuki, mais…J'ai vu ce que tu était vraiment. Ce jour là, quand je suis allé rendre visite Yuki et que tu as ouvert la porte, tu avais une chemise trop grande qui te donnait un air adorable. C'est à ce moment que je suis tombé amoureux de toi … »

Je constate que tout le monde semble aussi surpris que je le suis…

… Mon amant y compris.

Tohma lui donne les fleurs et les chocolats… puis il s'agenouille et lui prend la main.

« Shindou Shûichi veux-tu être mon époux ? »

Quelle est la réponse de Shûichi…?

Il s'évanouit, bien sûr.

Tous les autres seme qui tentait d'attirer son attention essaient de le soulever et de l'emmener chez eux. Mais, étant le plus seme de tous… bien sûr, c'est moi qui ai gagné.

« Yûki …ce n'était pas si terrible » me dit Shuichi en me regardant de ses yeux innocents.

Pas si terrible… PAS SI TERRIBLE ? Maintenant, j'ai trois autres rivaux qui tentent de gagner le cœur de Mon Uke !

« Écoute bien ce que je te dis ! Nous n'irons plus jamais à une autre fête! » dis-je dans un murmure possessif, et je le serre contre moi tout aussi possessivement.

« Mais- »

« Non plus de fêtes !»


End file.
